Hardened Lava Wall
Basic Information Hardened Lava Wall is a dark maroon cubic building-block with amber fiery glowing bits that glow in the dark. This block does not illuminate its surrounding, and such won't hinder Creatures nor random Treasure Chests from spawning. How to obtain You can craft this building block it in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by finding and learning the according rare Recipe. Already crafted blocks of Hardened Lava cannot be found in any Treasure Chests and can't be obtained from any Creatures though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The rare Recipe for this block can be obtained as an occasional loot or pet-harvest from the Thing or more often found in Iron Treasure Chests on blocks of the Lava layer or in Diamond Treasure Chests on corrupted blocks, like in the Corruption layer). In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe to your crafting menu after you've found it, this recipe has to be learnt at first by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. It will then stay be available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare and store-bought Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Hardened Lava Walls at a time you'll need: * 4 Hardened Lava blocks that can be mined from the Lava layer (or made from liquid Lava by cooling it down) with at least an Iron Mining Cell equipped * 2 Iron Rods made from Iron Bars in a Processor. Iron Ore can be extracted from Iron Nodes found on the Stalactite layer or can also be collected from Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chests * 1 Glob of Goo either crafted from Mold in the Crafting Menu or obtained from many Creatures as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 (block of) Igneous Rock mined from the Lava layer (or made from Hardened Lava by cooling it down) with at least an Iron Mining Cell equipped How to process Hardened Lava Walls further Since update R49 on November 15th 2017 you can now put (blocks of) Hardened Lava Walls into a Processor to cut them into 2 cylindrical-shaped Hardened Lava Columns each. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Hardened Lava Walls into Hardened Lava Columns. You merely have to carry Hardened Lava Walls in your inventory or quickbar and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). How to use Hardened Lava Walls can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, blocks of Hardened Lava Wall too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at the rotated block, so that all blocks of the same stack in the quickbar will then automatically be facing the same direction when placed. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up blocks of Hardened Lava Walls that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Category:Decor Category:Crafted Category:Building Block Category:Recipe Category:Processable